


KH3 Scenarios

by VoltronVani



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltronVani/pseuds/VoltronVani
Summary: My scenarios about Ventus and Naminé conversing about Ven’s past and his missing memories. Naminé secretly helping Vanitas.





	KH3 Scenarios

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ^-^ and enjoy. 
> 
> Please register to vote.

Before arriving to the old mansion to surprise the blonde girl, Ventus brought watermelon kiwi popsicle and a banana lemon lime popsicle along with Minnie and Mickey ears from Scrooge.   
  
In the meantime Naminé laid flat on the white table gazing boredly at the plain white ceiling as she quietly sang let it go to herself. She had nobody and she extremely needed company, for the most part to have a great time and do fun things. Finding out about everybody's humiliating and funny moments while spying through their memories was boring now, making an origami of Sora and Riku kissing was boring now, pretending to have a world tour was boring now, planting the amaryllis and Strelitzia flowers that Marluxia gave her at the organization Christmas party were tiresome and boring now. Everything appear to be so boring now however she knew Ventus was approaching discuss his life and so forth, she was generally excited that she would have company and possibly she would play around with Ventus for a while.

* * *

 

\- Ventus complimented Naminé on her drawing skills and he wanted her to teach him how to draw someday as they munched on their frozen treats

  
\- Naminè unintentionally continued calling Ventus as Roxas due to the undeniable resemblances. She would become flushed and hit her head against the table when she slips up and Ventus would correct her then laugh it off and awkwardly scratch his head    
  
  
\- Naminé and Ventus talked about Sora's connection with everyone.The blonde kid noticed that the strong connection and relationship among Sora and Roxas is healthy and grounded which  Naminé agreed with him and she disclosed to him that she wanted to explore her relationship with Kairi more, such as going on adventures different worlds with her. Not just Kairi but anyone.    
  
\- When mentioning relationships and connections,  Ventus began contrasting his relationship and his dull half to Sora's and Roxas relationship. His relationship with Vanitas was only poisonous and hatred for each other, not a healthy relationship at all and Ventus had no qualms for his other half. He wanted nothing to do with the raven kid and he’s better off without him, he can't even forgive the agony and harm his other half caused for him and his friends. Namine had no words to state and Ven immediately changed the subject by discussing his past life with his two closest friends and Master.

 

\- Ventus told Naminé about his past life with Terra, Aqua, and Eraqus. He told her that he was sent to Land of Departure and received a warm welcoming home by Master Eraqus and his two pupils-Terra and Aqua quickly befriended the blonde and they took care of him ever since. During training time, Terra would encourage purehearted boy with wonderful words along with Aqua, who was teaching the blonde how to fight properly and Eraqus would just peacefully watch them train. After training time, Aqua baked snacks for them and they sat at the edge of a giant cliff staring down into the dark shimmer sky while eating their delicious treats, they mostly talked about their dreams of becoming keyblade Masters and protecting the worlds. They also cracked jokes about Terra’s baggy pants and him pronouncing Ventus’ name wrong, they also laughed about Eraqus’s weird fetish-which was soft skin, they laughed about Aqua feeding the teenage boy like a toddler and her “choo choo” sounds made it funnier. Ventus valued those moments with family and he took out his wayfinder out from his pocket, gripping the star-shaped object to his chest and he guaranteed that nothing will ever happen to his companions and they are going to destroy Xehanort alongside his cronies.

* * *

 

Ventus raised that he has an inclination something terrible occurred in his past and he wants to learn and find out about his past however he can't generally recall his past. He revealed to Naminé the only time he remembered his past and he regained back some buried memories when he was conversing with Xehanort and his other half, they triggered and awakened those memories a decade prior. Naminé claimed that his memories were simply inaccessible and sealed away due to the damage and trauma by the heart extraction Xehanort performed on him and she’d check his memories once he leaves. 

 

Part II- When Naminé was using her special powers to look through Ventus’ memories to see his past, she realizes that she can't get access progressively and she even takes note of a portion of Ventus’ memories are missing instead of being sealed away. The recollections just stop at the part where Xehanort extracted Ven's heart thus the creation of Vanitas and Naminé thought for a second, since the heart and the memories are so closely tied together and Vanitas is a heart of pure darkness. Maybe Vanitas had them? Naminé came to conclusion that the Vanitas presumably have Ven's missing memories

Part III- Naminé tries her best to get access to Vanitas’ memories due to his connection to Ventus and though indirectly, Sora. When she at long last gains access to his recollections, she was stun to see his past and whatever remains of Ven's missing  memories inside him.

Part IV- She knew whether she told Ventus, he would get baffled and reject his other half because of their bad blood past. Far and away more terrible, she figured Ventus would recommend to dispose of his other half presence to regain back his missing heart and missing  memories yet she didn’t want that. She knows Vanitas is an asshole and doesn’t merit sympathy from anyone but he has every right to be his own person and deep down she wanted to help Vanitas find some form of resolution. She wanted to meet and talk to Vanitas 

* * *

 

_ Naminé and Vanitas are glowing a bright color while standing in front each in a dark atmosphere. Naminé would introduce herself to him while Vanitas would be confused to his environment and furiously asked questions then Naminé would put her turn in front his face to calm him and she would disclose to him that their discussion were limited.   _

 

Part I- She wanted to leave a message for him and Vanitas would have an irritated expression with his arms crossed, impolitely repeat his unanswered questions and being the patient and persevering, Naminé would answer his questions and she presumed that she wanted to help him before it’s too late. Vanitas would chuckle and ridicule at her effort to save him, he would remind Naminé that he's darkness and nobody would save him hence, everybody would abandon him as opposed to helping him. People fear and hate the darkness. 

_ _

Part II- Vanitas would turn his back and advise her to beat it however Naminé would denied his remark and took a step nearer to him, she would rest her pair of soft hands upon his shoulders and she would endeavored to comfort him. She would remind him that she knows how it feels to be a shadow of another person, She would remind him that she knows the feeling of loneliness and emptiness without having someone close by, she would remind him that she knows how it feels not having a choice at bury and forced to do insidious things. She would disclose to him that she did horrendous things and she caused hurt among others yet she apologized for her actions and she made up for herself.  She would remind him it's never past the point where it is possible to make up for himself, to redeem himself and she would remind him that every word that comes out from that old man's mouth were only lies

_ _

Part III- She would tell him that he's connected with her, Ventus, Sora, and the rest, she advised him that Sora is mending and healing the individuals who were hurt as a result of Xehanort and he's an unfortunate victim too whether he believes it or not. She reminded him what happened between him and Ventus the last time and she advised him that he could be whole again if that he joined her and the others. She would remove her hands from his shoulders and she would tell him that she saw his memories and his past, this would trigger Vanitas and he would have mixed feelings 

__   
  


Part IV- As time was slipping away, Vanitas would turn back to face her and Naminé would reassure him with a soft smile. She would reach out her towards and he would hesitant at first but he slowly, with shaky hands, he would reach out to her until the point he felt something possessing and controlling his body. Naminé is worried and she would attempt to grab his arm but time was up, the dark atmosphere changed back into the white room meanwhile Xehanort towered over Vanitas with a furious face.

_ _

Naminé made a promise to herself that she’s going to help Vanitas whether the others like it or not.

 

 

 

_ That’s it for now :’) _

 

 

 

 


End file.
